Sherwoods Drunken Trio
by TsuyoiHanyou
Summary: How three somewhat drunken brothers of sherwood saved it from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Sherwoods Drunken Trio

Chapter 1: "Leave me out of this crap."

Our story starts in the world of Sherwood, where Fighters and Lovers roam free, it has long been terrorized by the vampiric evil group, known as the "Ravenfell." Lead by their commanding, and extremely strong leader, Dante.

Other, separate fighters roam Sherwood, a small force, together being extremely strong also keep peace in Sherwood, they are brothers, they have no title together, but separate, their names are:

Revelian, Keo, Tsuyoi, and Lloyd, and they are vampires.

Our story starts in an empty Sherwood, The three brothers stand around, each stading in a different place, one is missing, Tsuyoi.

However, Tsu soon entered the room, sighing, he looked serious, and though he was immature, his brothers were always interested in what he had to say…most of the time, at least.

He stormed in with anger, clenching his fist.

"That's It, I can't take this crap anymore." Tsu stated, smashing the tree next to him with his fist, that sent it flying away, aflame.

Lloyd was first to speak up, he was known as the second most immature, still being able to retain his Saneness, unlike his younger brother.

"Alright Tsu-Bro, what is it this time?" He chuckled.

Tsu dug Into his pocket, pulling out a sake bottle and popping it open.

"It's that god Damn Dante! He's going insane, he's starting a Reign over 99 with his group of serious JACKasses!"

He stated, taking a drink from his sake bottle.

Before Lloyd could reply, Keo kicked off the wall he was leaning on.

"Listen Brother, You can't stop them, and I don't want to be taking responsible for whatever crap your immature little self is going to cause."

Tsu sighed, turning back to Lloyd, who responded.

"You know, Keo, Rev…Tsu's right, I mean I know no one's supposed to stand up against them, but I'm starting to feel the need like we have to."

Keo snickered, it was two against two, until…

"You know, I don't want to sound like ONE of them, so I'll admit, you have a point there."

Keo turned his head, his jaw dropping.

"But…." He looked around, the 3 of his brothers glared at him, were they really going to challenge Dante and his group?

He didn't say anything, and just turned around, lifting his hand up.

"Fine, just leave me out of this Crap." And with that, he bursted into feathers, vanishing.

Rev snickered.

"Well then, Tsu. What the hell does your crazy mind have to offer for this plan?"

"Well…I had a plan about exploding sake, but that's for another day…"

Lloyd laughed, looking back at rev, who responded.

"Well we can't just go doing something without a plan, THINK of something, genius."

"Ok ok, I'm thinking, I'm thinking…"

"And the Jeopardy theme plays…." Lloyd said.

"Jeopardy, THAT'S IT! We'll take them out one by one!"

Rev looked at Lloyd, then back at tsu.

"….How does Jeopardy have ANYTHING to do with that? You know what, never mind, continue."

"Yeah well, if we took them out one by one, that would sure be easier." Lloyd said.

"..You just want to blast someone's foot off with that shotgun of yours." Rev said, sighing.

"….Mayyyybeeeeee..."

Meanwhile, in a different part of Sherwood, the residents of Emerald 99 commuted

Frost-Ogami was minding his own business, making fun of the ''Village Noob'' Demonsonic, when suddenly, he heard something, the ground cracked, electricity crackling around him and the other residents.

He saw everyone else, who were looking around.

"What's going o-'' Frost couldn't finish his sentence, he twitched, the other residents were looking at him.

He looked down, a claw burdened hand was sticking through his Chest, his heart stabbed in-between the two fingers of the man's hand.

He took a breath, falling to the ground in a puddle of blood.

The man pulled back his hand, it was Kynareth Ravenfell.

"Hit…Completed."

He pulled his hand away, the blood dripping off of it.

The residents stared, anyone who came at Kynareth was to weak, and were defeated.

Emp-Lionheart, one of the resident's chuckled, seeing frost fall to the ground.

But in a blink, a green mist clouded over him, and Kynareth was standing behind him, his hand held up, holding a dagger.

He swung down, blood splattered into the ground.

Meanwhile, in a dark part of Sherwood, The Tyrant, Dante, stood against a wall.

A flock of crows spun into the ground, turning into a figure.

"What is it, Malacath..?" Dante asked the figure.

Malacath looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sure you remember that immature kid, Tsu."

"Remember? Hard to forget such a retard, what's he done now..?"

Malacath looked to the side, then back at him.

"I heard him and his brothers talking, their planning against you…their planning to stop your reign."

Dante bursted out in laughter, Malacath's eyes narrowed, he thought in his head.

"_Has Dante finally gone off the deep end…?"_

Dante's horrible laugh echoed into the air, and it slowly died down.

"Those idiots think they can stand up against ME?! I won't even give them the chance."

Kynareth, who has appeared in the dark corner during the conversation, closed his eyes, listening.

"Then Dante, are we…?"

Dante nodded.

"Yes, Tsu, his brothers, and anyone who plans to join them."

Azerath, one of Dante's comrades stepped out from a shadow, smiling at Dante, who finished his order.

"…_Kill them all."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Sometimes I think that sake has his brain all messed up."

"All Done!" Yelled Tsu, as he hopped out of the window of Vivente Academy, landing next to his brothers, along with their friends Tigz, Ashen, Happi, Yond, Elena, Keo, and Sabine.

"You guys must be mad! Starting a rebellion against them?!" Tigz stated, looking at the three brothers.

Yond put his hand over Tigz shoulder, nodding his head. "I don't think you can stop them, let them do what they want."

"Exactly." Tsu Stated, Nodding to his brothers Lloyd and Revelian to go check out the inside of the base, Vivente Academy.

Happi stepped towards Tsu, latching onto his shoulder. "But Sano! Where would you guys get such an idea..?"

"Don't know really, I just feel like it." Tsu responded.

They all were silent for a second.

"…Sometimes I think that sake has his brain all messed up." Sabine said.

Suddenly, there was a yell from the left top window of the Academy.

"Tsu-Bro! Look over there!" Lloyd Pointed.

He turned his head, and his eyes widened.

A single crow had perched upon the tree branch, its red eyes Fixtated upon the group.

"…Its Malacath, Everyone, Get Inside!" He gestured to the group, who nodded and ran inside the Academy.

Revelian and Lloyd jumped from the windows, landing next to Tsu, as the three of them turned to the crow on the branch.

A larger group of crows flew in from the distance, crowding around the first one and forming into Malacath Revenfall, who stepped off from the branch to face the three, as the group that went inside watched from the windows.

"What do you have here, Tsu…?" He asked.

Tsu turned his head to his two brothers, who nodded to him, he turned his head back.

"Oh just a little party here, problem?"

Malacath's eyes Narrowed.

"Don't Screw with me, Tsu. I know you're planning a Rebellion against Dante, you wont accomplish your goal."

Tsu chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

He turned to Revelian and Lloyd. "You two stay back."

He cracked his neck. "I'll take care of this."

Revelian and Lloyd looked at another, then back at sano and nodded, going inside and up to the windows with the group.

Malacath laughed. "What do you plan to do, Tsu?! You Cant Even hope to de-!"

Suddenly, in a blur, Tsu was In front of him, his right palm flat against his stomach.

"Shhh." He Said, and his palm glowed.

But Malacath was Fast, he pulled out his dagger in a blur and Swung it down.

A cero, or a giant beam of energy blasted out of Tsu's Hand, at the Same Time Malacath Swung down the dagger into the blast.

The blast hit the dagger first, sending Malacath flying back through the air.

But tsu wasn't Done, before Malacath had a time to Retaliate Tsu flash stepped behind him, Swiftly kicking his foot across the air Into Malacath, sending him flying forward.

He rapidly flash stepped across the sky, sending Malacath fly back and forth with punches and kicks.

Then he flash stepped above, grabbed Malacath by his feet, and spiraled him through the air, flinging him across the sky into a Building, making it explode from the inside, and go crashing down.

Tsu landed in front of the Building, tapping his foot and taking a drink of his sake, putting it away.

The smoke cleared from the explosion.

Malacath was there, laying back across the ground, his neck was cracked, his arms were mangled, and the bones in his legs were sticking out.

"Holy Fack." Revelian and Lloyd both said, watching.

Tsu looked at the body, then turned around, and began to walk away.

But suddenly, there was a cracking sound, then another.

Tsu's eyes widened, as he slowly turned around.

Malacath's bones had snapped back into place, his neck cracked back inwards, his arms cracked into their normal positions, and he stood up.

Tsu's jaw dropped a bit. "But…How..?"

Before he had time to say anything else, Malacath lifted up his head, and let out a huge roar, a giant blast of Energy, Known as "Armageddon" shot through the air at blurring speeds.

"Get Out of the way, Tsu!" Tigz yelled from the other window.

Tsu blurred to the right, but it was to late.

Tsu pulled his arm back, the Armageddon had hit it, and was already eating up his arm.

"We've gotta go help him!" Happi yelled.

"No. He can handle this by himself." Keo said from the corner of the window, nodding to Rev and Lloyd.

Tsu swiftly Pulled out his dagger, slicing his arm clean off.

"GAH!" He yelled, as he quickly bandaged up the missing arm before the blood loss could become to great.

He turned his head to look at Malacath, but he was gone.

"Where..?" He couldn't finish, Malacath was suddenly in front of him, his shadowy figure blocked out the light.

He swung his arm forward in a Blur, It was holding his dagger.

Before tsu could do anything, The dagger was Thrust into his chest, and he sliced it out wards, slicing a gash across his chest to his stomach.

Tsu Coughed up blood.

Malacath pulled it away, sending a punch straight into Tsu's wound with all his strength.

Blood spurted out of his wound, and his mouth, and he flew back with such great speeds, smashing through another building, as it collapsed from the top, crashing down atop the bottom.

"Sano!" Happi and Sabine yelled, tears moving down from their eyes as they yelled.

The smoke cleared.

Tsu's other hand was sticking, under the rock, sticking out, a sake bottle laying under it.

Malacath chuckled, lifting up his right foot.

"Tsu couldn't have died that easily, could he have..?" Ashen said, frowning.

"No, But Armageddon's about to be unleashed." Lloyd Stated.

"What are you talking about? Malacath's already using Armageddon." Yond Stated.

And all at once, Keo, Lloyd, And Rev had the same answer, at the same time.

"Not That Armageddon."

And at that moment, The group all looked out the window as the sake bottle was crushed underneath

Malacath's foot.

He turned around, and began to walk away.

"I'm sure you guys know about Tsu's Addiction to sake." Lloyd Stated.

The group nodded.

"Yeah, why…?" Sabine asked.

Lloyd Continued.

"Well the thing is…"

A single rock tumbled down from the pile, then another and another's as Malacath turned around to look.

"Tsu's addiction to sake, his love for it is so great…"

The ground began to shake, and crack Under Malacath, lava could be seen flowing under the cracks, and Malacaths eyes widened.

"That if someone were to crush his sake..."

Lightning crackled above in the clouds.

"It would be pure hell."

And at that moment, the rubble exploded.

Malacath cowered his arms, jumping back.

Suddenly in a flash, voids spun into the air around Malacath, Vortexes.

He turned his head, his Eyes widened.

Chains bursted out of the Voids, shooting towards Malacath.

He jumped up, but the chains were fast, a single chain shot through his left leg, and curled around it, wrapping around his leg.

He yelled in pain, reaching towards his leg.

But the chain flung him down into the ground with intense strength, creating a small crater under him.

"Ugh.." Before he could do anything else, waves of chains that had gathered across the ground shot up around him, enveloping him, then curling around him and moving him upwards, then stopping, leaving him trapped inside the chains.

All that was free to move was his head, his body was completely trapped.

The chains began to get tighter, and turned read, burning him.

Malacath gasped in pain.

"Exploding Chains…" Lloyd said.

"But Wheres-" Elena Couldn't finish her sentence.

A figure had appeared over Malacath, who's eyes widened all they could.

Tsu was standing there, floating above him, His right arm was Extended, and it shot out behind him, The Gauntlet Pride had appeared over it, then it was covered in a sheet of spiraling fire and electricity.

He shot down towards Malacath, as his right arm shot in front of him at blurring speeds.

"FAWWWWWWWCONNNNNNNNNNNN!!" Tsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

Back at the academy, Keo and Revelian had cracked up into Laughter, And Lloyd was standing on the outside of the window, he yelled. "CHYEAHHH! SAY IT TSU-BROOO!!!"

Then with all his strength, Tsu's right Fist Smashed Full Force Down Into Malacath, While at the same time The Chains Exploded.

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCHHHHHHHH!!!"

All that strength was brought together into one punch, and a huge explosion Erupted through the air like a Nuclear explosion, smoke and debris flew everywhere chunks of earth shot across the ground, and a wave of fire had shot out across the sky.

The voids had closed, the chains were gone.

Everyone looked out from the windows, waiting for a sign of tsu.

They smiled, as the smoke began to clear, Tsu's hand came out from the smoke.

And it gave the thumbs up.


End file.
